


Morning light

by mjcrawleys



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjcrawleys/pseuds/mjcrawleys
Summary: A Tessa and Scott one shot





	Morning light

It was a rare Friday morning, with neither of them having any commitments that day, they were completely free to sleep in as late as they wanted. Tessa woke up first, she could tell from his slow and steady breathing.  
Stretching, she turned over, she loved to watch him sleep she had about a dozen or so photos of him sleeping on her phone, it was a weakness. 

Turning back around, she grabbed her phone off the nightstand to check the time, ten o'clock it flashed. Well, she was too awake now to try and fall asleep again. Flopping onto her back, she considered waking him up for some morning fun but he just looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, especially as he laid all cuddled up in the sheets, she didn't have the heart. 

 Getting up she wandered over to the window slowly pulling the shades open ever so slightly, trying not to make a sound, her eyes squinting at the bright daylight streaming in from the outside world.  
  -------------

 Sensing light coming into the room, Scott reached his hand out instinctively, searching for Tessa but only to find empty sheets. 

Squinting, he opened his eyes trying to see where she had gone to. He didn't hear water running, so she must not be taking a shower. As he rolled over toward the window, he found what he was searching for.There she stood, bathed in the sunlight, peeking out between the drawn shades. 

She looked like angel with the morning sunlight cascading around her silhouette; His mind corrected, she was an angel, his own beautiful angel. He didn't think it was possible for her to get any more beautiful, but in this moment she was. She stunning even wearing an old t-shirt and lacey undergarments. Scott trying to be stealthy, slowly reached for his phone on his side of the bed so he could capture this moment. 

\------- 

Tessa detected movement coming from behind her. When she turned, she was surprised to not only to see him awake, but with a phone in hand.

"Scott!" she whined as she walked back toward her bedside now shutting the curtains and seeping the room back into the peaceful darkness.

 "You better delete that. I look terrible! My hair is such a mess." 

Scott gave her a smirk and she tried to snatch the phone out of his hands. So he placed it back on his night table, out of her reach. 

"Well, I beg to differ, you’re always gorgeous, especially when you’re wearing my old t-shirt."

He let out a short laugh as Tessa jutted up her lip into a pout. He leaned in kissing her temple then travelled down her neck leaving a trail of kisses along his favorite area. 

"Don't think you can distract me mister, you will eventually have to delete that picture." 

"Aww come on T! Please don’t make me, I promise I won't show anyone… well maybe just Chiddy, Andrew…" he couldn’t hold his laughter as Tessa tried to shove him off the bed. 

"Okay! Okay!” his more serious tone began to appear, “No, I promise, it seriously won't ever see the light of day, but you're just so beautiful I couldn’t resist, See?" Scott pulled up the photo again to show her.

 Maybe he was right, she thought, this was kind of a nice photo. 

"Ok fine, I'll allow it, but you better not use it as a lock screen Scott."  
He faintly chuckled again, "You drive a hard bargain Missy, but I accept your terms." Scott joked as if this was some kind of business agreement. Even if she always wins.

"You are such a dork Scott Moir. But you are my dork."

"That is what you love about me right?" he pouted and gave her big puppy eyes.  
He knew he was irresistible to her when he was pouty. 

"Yes, of course."


End file.
